parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 8: Harry Hogwarts Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part eight of The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in James Learns A Lesson for the US) - (Ringo Starr) * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 * Coaches as Themselves * Freight Cars as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt Transcript *Narrator: Harry Hogwarts was enjoying his life on the Island of Sodor, but he still had a lot to learn. (Harry Hogwarts speeds under a bridge) *Emelius Browne: You're a special mixed traffic engine. *Narrator: Said Emelius Browne. *Emelius Browne: You can pull both coaches and freight cars quite easily, but you must learn by your mistakes. (a flashback of Harry is shown where he collides off the tracks with eleven freight cars and a caboose) *Narrator: Harry knew what Emelius Browne meant. He could well remember that dreadful accident on his first day. *Toyland Express: Be careful with the coaches, Harry Hogwarts. (Harry couples up and to seven Express coaches, such as a green and yellow Express coach in the front, a blue and white Express coach, a purple and white Express coach, an orange Express coach, a red and white Express coach, a brown Express coach, and red Express coach at the end, because they are coupled together and being pushed into Oakland station) *Narrator: Said kind little Toyland Express. *Toyland Express: They don't like being bumped. *Narrator: Everyone came to admire Harry. (Harry backs down onto Toyland Express and couples up in front) *Harry Hogwarts: I'm a really splendid engine. *Narrator: He thought, and suddenly left off steam. A shower of water fell on Emelius Browne's nice new bowler hat. Just then, the conductor blew his whistle, and Harry thought they had better go. (Harry blows a shower of water onto Emelius Browne's new bowler hat, and when the conductor blows his whistle and gets on board the Express coaches, Toyland Express and Harry, coupled together, blow their whistles, and depart Fantasyland station, with their seven coach working) *Harry Hogwarts: Go on! Go on! *Narrator: He puffed to Toyland Express. *Toyland Express: Don't push! Don't push! *Narrator: Replied Toyland Express. The Coaches were grumbling too. *Coaches: Don't go so fast! Don't go so fast! (as Toyland Express and Harry arrive at Dinsford station, they overrun the platform and go back to let out the passengers) *Narrator: But Harry didn't listen. When at last, they stopped at the next station, two coaches were beyond the platform. They had to go back to let their passengers out. But no one seemed to know about Emelius Browne's bowler hat, so Harry felt happier. Presently, they came to the station, where Casey was waiting with his two coaches. (Toyland Express and Harry arrive at Barmouth station, where Casey is waiting with his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) *Casey Jr: Hello, Casey. *Narrator: Said Casey. *Harry Hogwarts: Feeling better? That's right. *Casey Jr: Oh, that's my conductor's whistle. I must go. I don't know what Emelius Browne would do without me to run this land. (checks his watch when he hears the conductor blow his whistle and get into his coaches, before Casey whistles and departs Barmouth station) *Narrator: And he puffed off importantly. Toyland Express and Harry passed the field where Harry had had his accident. The fence was mended and the cows were back again. (Toyland Express and Harry, having passed the field with Harry having an accident, puff up Jeffrey's hill, and arrive at Pwhelli station) They ended their journey, and rested before setting off for home. Harry was still wondering what Emelius Browne would have to say about his new hat. (Toyland Express and Harry blow their whistles and depart) Next morning, he spoke severely to Harry. *Emelius Browne: (meets Harry the next morning) If you can't behave, I shall take away your red coat, and have you painted blue. *Narrator: Harry didn't like that at all. (Harry couples up to four red coaches) He was very rough with the grumbling coaches as he brought them to the platform. *Harry Hogwarts: Don't talk! Come on! *Narrator: He called to them. *Harry Hogwarts: Montana never has to fetch his own coaches, *Narrator: He huffed to himself. *Harry Hogwarts: And he's only painted blue. (whistles and sets off with his four red coaches) *Narrator: To make Harry even more cross, this time no one came near him. *Harry Hogwarts: I'll show them. *Narrator: He thought. *Harry Hogwarts: They think Montana is the only engine, who can pull coaches. Hurry, hurry, hurry! (passes a freight train, with eight freight cars and a caboose, hauled by Casey, going out of the yard) *Narrator: Puffed Harry. *Coaches: You're going too fast! You're going too fast! *Narrator: Replied the coaches.. Harry laughed and tried to go faster, but the coaches wouldn't let him. *Coaches: We're going to stop. *Narrator: They said. *Coaches: We're going to stop! (the brakes are heard squealing as Harry comes to a halt and makes a hole in one of his coaches by accidentally bumping it too hard) *Harry Hogwarts: What's the matter? *Narrator: Greg asked his Driver. *Popeye: The Brakes are hard on. Leak in the pipe, most likely. You've banged the coaches enough to make a leak in anything. *Conductor: How shall we mend it? *Narrator: Said the conductor. *Popeye: We'll do it with newspaper and a leather bootlace. *Narrator: Replied the driver. *Conductor: Well, where is the bootlace coming from? *Narrator: Asked the conductor. (Harry gulps with fear) *Popeye: Ask the passengers. *Narrator: Said the driver. *Conductor: You have a leather bootlace there, I see, sir. *Narrator: Said the conductor to a smartly dressed man. *The Conductor: Please give it to me. *Smartly Dressed Man: I won't. *Narrator: Said the man. *Guard: Then, *Narrator: Said the conductor, *The conductor: I'm afraid the train will just stop where it is. *Narrator: The passengers all said what a bad railway it was. Then they told the man how bad he was instead. Everyone was very cross. At last, he handed his laces over. The Driver tied a pad of newspaper tightly around the hole in the brake pipe, and Harry was able to pull the train. (a sad Harry sets off) But he was a sadder and wiser Harry, and took care never to bump coaches again. Category:Julian Bernardino